The present invention relates to an apparatus which loads and unloads various kinds of working machine to and from main equipment, particularly construction equipment.
A working machine has conventionally been loaded to or from construction equipment or the like, in such a way that a pair of supporting members are disposed at the upper and lower portions of main equipment and a pair of fixtures corresponding to said pair of supporting members are attached to a working machine, in which the upper supporting member and the upper fixture are coupled by coupling arms and bolted thereto respectively, and the lower supporting member and the lower fixture are coupled by inserting coupling pins into the holes in brackets disposed at the lower supporting member and the lower fixture while the brackets being laid one on the other.
In such an arrangement, loading or unloading work has been very difficult and troublesome because it has been required to bolt the coupling arms above-mentioned and to align the holes of brackets with each other for inserting the coupling pins while a working machine is being lifted up.